


Talk Dirty to Me

by pasdexcuses



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdexcuses/pseuds/pasdexcuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew wants to watch Jesse touch himself. In front of a mirror. While in Andrew's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Disclaimer:**  The people in this work have been fictionalized. This is not real.   
  
 **Talk Dirty to Me**  
  
"I just don't understand why  _you_  get to keep all your clothes on," Jesse says, letting Andrew pull him in.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Jesse, Andrew walks backwards, dragging Jesse along before sitting on the edge of their bed, from where they can see themselves in the mirror. Jesse settles on Andrew's lap, turning his head so he can take a look at Andrew's face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jesse asks.  
  
"Jesse, love," Andrew says, placing a hand on the nape of Jesse's neck. Leaning in, Andrew kisses him, slow and soft. "I want to watch you, please."  
  
"You're not--" Jesse starts but Andrew is already nodding before he can finish the sentence.  
  
"Please? I love watching you. Us. I love watching  _us_."  
  
And Jesse feels like he is being manipulated. Like he is being tricked into doing this. And yet, he can't help himself as he nods and turns his face back to the mirror. Leaning into Andrew, Jesse closes his eyes and waits. Andrew rubs circles on his bare thighs as he breathes heavily against the back of Jesse's neck.   
  
"When I'm away, I think of you doing this," Andrew says. "Sometimes. Sometimes I think of touching you and you touching me."  
  
Jesse's shoulders relax as he breathes out.   
  
"Touch yourself, Jess, for me."  
  
And Jesse does. His hand feels cold on his cock as Jesse starts to touch himself. It is strange, at first, so strange Jesse has to keep his eyes closed. But then Andrew nuzzles his nose in the crook of Jesse's neck as he takes Jesse's hand in his, placing both of them on Jesse's thigh. Andrew squeezes Jesse's hand, breathes out hot air on Jesse's neck.  
  
"I love you, Jess," Andrew whispers like it's their dirty little secret.  
  
Exhaling, Jesse opens his eyes. He looks at himself first, naked and on Andrew's lap. Then he looks at Andrew and just. Stares. Jesse stares at Andrew's eyes, already dark and staring back at Jesse. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jesse can see Andrew's arm moving. He breaks eye contact to watch in the mirror as Andrew open a bottle of lube.   
  
"Where did you get that?" Jesse asks.  
  
"I took it out while you were taking a shower."  
  
Jesse is about to say something about Andrew being a calculating asshole when Andrew pours lube on Jesse's hand before taking it and placing it over Jesse's dick. Jesse lets Andrew move his hand for him, spreading lube all over Jesse's cock. Their hands go up and down together. Up and down and then over the head. Up and down.   
  
Jesse lets out a moan as he thrust his hips forward. Behind him, Andrew lets out a small laugh as he removes his hand and wraps his arm around Jesse's waist.   
  
It easier, Jesse has to admit, touching himself with the lube. It is a lot easier, and soon Jesse is forgetting how embarrassing it is to look at himself masturbate in a mirror. Twisting his wrist, Jesse goes for a better angle. As he finds it, Jesse starts rolling his hips. He wants to go faster, now, now but Andrew holds him down and steady.   
  
So Jesse throws his head back, pushing down on Andrew's lap. He touches his own dick at the same time he grinds his ass against Andrew's groin until he can feel Andrew hard under him.

"Hngh."  
  
"Are you close, Jess?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to come for me?"  
  
"Oh,  _fuck_ , what kind of question is that, you--" Whatever Jesse is about to say is interrupted by a moan when Andrew starts playing with his nipple. "Jesus fucking Christ, Andrew."  
  
"What do you think about when you touch yourself?" Andrew asks in Jesse's ear.  
  
"Oh, the usual," Jesse replies. But when Andrew bites his neck and starts sucking a bruise, Jesse realizes he is supposed to elaborate. "Hot women in bikinis."  
  
"You asshole."  
  
"You started."  
  
"Do you think about me?" Andrew asks just as Jesse's thumb is circling the head of his cock. Jesse can't speak, the words won't come out so he nods and grinds down on Andrew's lap. "What about me, Jess?"  
  
"Oh,  _god_ ," Jesse moans.  
  
"Tell me," Andrew insists. "Please."  
  
"Your-- Your mouth. And, um, your, oh,  _fuck_ , your dick, okay? I think about your dick in me, happy, Andrew?" Jesse answers, shivering and sounding more frustrated than he intended to.   
  
Because Andrew is right there. And Jesse really, really wants him to get naked already.  
  
"Mhmm," Andrew purrs, he  _purrs_ , who in this life purrs, Jesus Christ. Jesse used to think he would die in an apartment alone with his cats, leaving behind a body that would only be found days later, when it started to smell. Now, Jesse knows he is going to die from a very bad case of blue balls. His official death certificate is going to read, 'Cause of Death: Andrew R. Garfield'.  
  
"Jesse, do you think about me spreading you open," Andrew asks next.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"How many fingers do I have in you?"  
  
Jesse pictures Andrew's long fingers in him, scissoring him, pushing deep and curling inside of him. He imagines two, at first, but Andrew always uses three.   
  
"Three," he says, panting.  
  
"Could you take more? Four? My whole fist?"  
  
"Is this your subtle way of telling me you want to fist me?" Jesse asks back.  
  
When Andrew chuckles, the vibrations give Jesse goose bumps as he shivers from head to toe.   
  
"Maybe," Andrew replies. "Maybe I just want to see what your face looks like when you imagine it. My fist in you. My fingers pushing up against your prostrate. Do you like it?"  
  
Jesse can't help but imagine it. The whole thing with Jesse on his back and Andrew above him.   
  
" _Andrew_ ," Jesse moans.   
  
"You look so hot, Jess," Andrew whispers. "You always do."  
  
Jesse doesn't speak. He's too breathless for words, too far gone to even make sense in his own mind. Because Jesse wants, he wants, wants wants.  
  
And Andrew. Under him, hard, so hard Jesse can feel his dick poking him in the ass as he sits on Andrew's lap. Jesse presses hard against that dick, moaning and touching himself.  
  
Jesse wants, he wants so much and now, please, god, please, now, now. Andrew, please.  
  
"I'm right here, Jess," Andrew says in his ear. "And I wanna see you coming. Now. Please, Jess, now."  
  
Jesse groans, pumps his cock harder, faster.   
  
"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse. Jess, I love you."  
  
And Jesse feels himself tense up, knees bending toward his chest as he comes and shudders and Andrew holds him.  
  
Andrew holds him tight.

 


End file.
